nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Thanos strikes Tokyo
Disney Heroes Episode: Thanos strikes Tokyo Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Thanos plans to get the Reality Infinity Stone and attack Tokyo with his First Order Team. It's up to Ann Possible, her Family including Iron Man, Gamora and the Avengers to stop him from getting the Ancient Lightsaber that Rey has repaired for her. Plus in a big surprise, Luke Skywalker and his girlfriend Mara Jade decide to get Married. The Episode Act 1 At the Avengers Tower in New York City, we find Ann Possible, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Pepper Potts-Stark, a few Avengers and Rey at a meeting where Luke Skywalker announced that the Reality Infinity Stone is at the Tokyo Skytree in Tokyo, Japan. Mara Jade also told the team that they must get the stone before Thanos, Kylo Ren & the First Order does. Rey has finished repairing the Ancient Lightsaber with help from Cale, Akima and Rachel Stark, she asks them that Thanos is more powerful and she does not have a chance to bring Balance to the Force. Akima asks her 'With your help, we can build a new Team of Jedi. Then the Alarm sounds warning them that the First Order is about to advance for Tokyo, so the Heroes and Avengers head there for the battle. But on the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', Kylo Ren tells Thanos that the Reality Infinity Stone is found in Tokyo, Japan. Thanos tells him that he'll confront Rey alone without getting outnumbered by the Avengers, then he leaves for Tokyo by using the Infinity Gauntlet to create a portal and enters it. Act 2 At Tokyo, Japan. Our Heroes arrived where they find Hawkeye with a new haircut and a new weapon, he tells them that the Reality Infinity Stone is at the Tokyo Skytree's Main Control Chamber in the top floors. They see Thanos & Kylo Ren arriving on the large Imperial First Order Shuttle with 20 Storm Troopers heading for the Tokyo Skytree, so Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Aladdin, Jasmine, Cale, Akima, Rey, Hawkeye, Star-Lord, Gamora and the Avengers hurried to the landmark. They entered the Tokyo Skytree and took the elevator to the Upper Floors towards the Main Control Room where Thanos & Kylo Ren is looking for the Reality Stone, then Gamora walks to Thanos asking him that she knows where the Soul Stone is at. Thanos agrees to her as he finds the Reality Stone and placed it on his Infinity Gauntlet. Act 3 The Heroes attack by taking out 20 Storm Troopers as Cale finds the small Ancient Ring and the Hulk battles against Thanos, but the enemy easily defeats him with his Strength, then Star-Lord fires his Laser Gun at Thanos supposedly killed him and thought he succeed, but it was short-lived when Thanos used the Reality Stone's power to create his illusion Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Goku & Vegeta help Iron Man battle Thanos and got the upperhand, but at an last-ditch attempt, Thanos Upperhook Beerus and defeats Elastigirl. Then he & Kylo Ren teleports back to the 'Finalizer' with Gamora. Rey checks on the Team and Iron Man tells her that Thanos outsmart them, but Luke tells them that they managed to protect the Ancient Lightsaber and Cale & Akima has found the Ancient Ring that reveals a map to the Infinity Sword. Then he proposes to Mara Jade asking her to marry him, and she said yes. Then Ann tells the Team to set up the Wedding for Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade as they head back for New York City. The next day at the Midtown Manhattan Church, Luke & Mara Jade got married in a Jedi-Wedding style with the Heroes & Avengers including Han Solo, Leia, Poe Dameron, Rose and Finn wearing their Jedi clothes. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer', Thanos plans for an attack in Tokyo, Japan) Thanos: 'Since the Avengers won't battle me yet, I will have to attack the Humans so they can tell me where I can find the 3 remaining Infinity Stones' Kylo Ren: 'But be warned, Rey has the Ancient Lightsaber and could overpower us' Thanos: 'Not to worry...I will have to take measures by bringing Gamora with me' Kylo Ren: 'Once you have her, she'll take you to the Soul Stone' (At the Avengers Tower, Tony Stark discuss the location of the Reality Stone) Tony Stark: 'I found the location of the Reality Infinity Stone, it's somewhere in Tokyo, Japan' Ann Possible: 'When the 6 Infinity Stones got scattered after battling Thanos back in June, I can sense some extraordinary power beyond anything' Ava: 'But I think Thanos wants to recreate a new Universe' Dr. Strange: 'That is why we must get it before Thanos does' Sora: 'So our plan is to get the Stone, and stall the enemy until we're in the clear' Kairi: 'Sora and I'll collect the Reality Stone without a glitch' Gamora: 'I'm going with you...you're gonna need a bodyguard' Aladdin: 'If we're gonna do this, then we must move now' (Rey got the Ancient Lightsaber repaired by Cale, Akima and Rachel Stark) Cale: (He puts the finishing touches on the Ancient Lightsaber) 'There, Rey. The weapon is ready to go' Rey: 'Well done, I thought I wasn't going to use it...but I had some help' Rachel Stark: 'My dad can invent things' Rey: 'There's something I must ask you...Thanos is more powerful than me, so I don't have a chance of bringing balance to the Force' Akima: 'With your help, we can build a new Team of Jedi' (After Thanos escapes with the Reality Infinity Stone) Rey: 'He escaped with the Reality Stone' Spider-Man: 'And he has Gamora with him' Ann Possible: 'We were so close to getting it, but his Droid Team halted us' Iron Man: 'Let's head back to the Avengers Tower and figure out a new plan' Luke Skywalker: 'Mara Jade...I have been thinking of what you said, and now I have 4 words that can help us build the Team of Jedi Knights....Will you marry me?' (He reveals a Wedding Ring with a Jedi Knight symbol) Mara Jade: 'Luke, that is....the sweetest thing you said to me. (She replies happy) Yes, I will' Thanos: 'Who wants to challenge me?' (He throws a City Bus at the Sushi Diner destroying windows) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She & the Heroes including a Tokyo SWAT Team surround him) 'I'm gonna say this once, Thanos....Back...Away...from the Sushi!' Thanos: 'You mortals have no idea what you're dealing with. I will find the 3 Remaining Stones and I will reshape the Universe' Gamora: 'This is not what I've wanted' Iron Man: 'Ok, who's up for some ideas?' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible & Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible: 'Take this!' (They both use their energy power punch attack at Thanos, and scores a direct hit) Thanos: 'Aah!' (He got slammed into the ground) Elastigirl: 'We're not only facing you alone, Thanos....we have a Hulk' (Then the Hulk battles against Thanos) Kylo Ren: 'Hold your fire...just let Thanos have its fun' (Then Thanos defeats the Hulk with a body slam attack) Gallery Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade take out a Droid.jpg|Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade take on a Advanced Droid Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Ann Possible and the Avengers confront Thanos.jpg|Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Ann Possible and the Avengers is about to attack Thanos Kairi kiss Sora.jpg|Kairi kiss Sora before the Mission Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Sports